


Trust

by ddaIgi_uyu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Mentally unstable Zuko, P.S. Will have a little bit of revision because English is not the author's first language, Post-War, Takes place after the Avatar defeated Ozai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaIgi_uyu/pseuds/ddaIgi_uyu
Summary: Toph's trust for her friend slowly shattered in the most painful way.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Sokka, Toph Beifong/Zuko
Comments: 70
Kudos: 484





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains triggering scenarios. Please read the Archive Warnings before reading.
> 
> Comments and criticisms are appreciated.

Zuko couldn't stop thinking about that earthbender. The little girl he fought with during the war and the first person in the Gaang to _trust_ and _accept_ him- that he will be forever grateful for.

Along with his restless mind lingering with the blind bandit is the guilt slowly eating him up. Him, an eighteen year old Fire Lord, shouldn't be having this kind of thoughts with someone who's barely fourteen year old. Not just someone who's younger than him, but also his own friend.

It all started when the Gaang had their annual visit on his palace. It was a silly reason. He helped Toph change her clothes because the rest of the Gaang is nowhere to be found. Turns out that they went to get few more things for their banquet and didn't even manage to inform Toph. 

Although Zuko knew that it's better to ask for female servants to help her, he immediately offered to help her without a second thought, which he immediately regret in the back of his mind.

Toph on the other hand was hesitant about it, but she wants to change quickly so she accepted. Though she warned the young Fire Lord if he ever takes advantage of her. To her, it is a joke since she trusted her friend a lot. 

-

Zuko intended to bring her to her guest room but he subconsciously brought her into his own chamber. He was about to tell Toph that they entered the wrong room, but he didn't let those words spill out of his mouth. The awkward silence between them ended when she started explaining what to do.

"So... All I need from you is to put me on this dress that Katara insisted me to wear. It has a lot of laces to tie, she said." Toph quickly said as she cringed at the thought of her wearing a dress again.

"Sure." Zuko replied

She started unbuttoning her top, dismantling her belt, her wrist and ankle bands, and removing her loose green pants, leaving her on her small underpants and chest bindings.

Zuko observed her undress, quietly. She suddenly have subtle humps and curves on the right places unlike two years ago. They weren't as big as Mai's but the subtleness of Toph's reminded him that she's still on her very youth. 

He tried to stop his naughty train of thoughts but his needs as a man took over and he continued to ogle her. The sight of her almost naked form near his bed. A total feast for his eyes and mind. A hard-on is evident in his pants and the rising temperature inside the room.

He snapped back to reality when Toph annoyingly called him.

"Sparky, what the hell! How many times do I have to call you? I want this done quickly!" 

Her high-pitched voice pierced into his ears. Though she didn't let her voice waver, his reaction didn't go unnoticed by her that suddenly made her uncomfortable _._ She felt his reactions through her seismic sense and from the room's sudden heat _._ Him helping her getting dressed is obviously not a good idea.

She tried to understand his reaction, thinking that it is because of the gender barrier. Though she met a lot of nice opposite genders, she still thinks that some of them are weird. Zuko is not an exception considering how awkward he is. She insisted on her mind that it's just his own sense that he cannot control, he didn't mean it. She continued to believe that this awkward situation will be forgotten. 

"S-sorry Toph." he stammered then he proceed to carefully put and wrap her with the dress. His hands are a bit shaky while doing so.

Toph was right, there are many laces and they were tricky. The brush of his fingers against her skin is influencing his control of the room's heat, but luckily enough, he managed to make her look presentable. 

_She's_ _beautiful._

As soon as they finished, they went on their own for the rest of the day.

Although for the rest of the night, he kept stealing glances at his youngest friend.

-

It's been months and ever since that day, he couldn't stop fantasizing about her and pleasure himself from time to time while thinking of her prepubescent body and youthful face.

Spirits forbid everyone to know what he's thinking and planning to do with her skin. With her body.

Especially when Mai broke up with him again, his hand couldn't stop leaving the hard ache on his pants, along with his mind that couldn't stop thinking about Toph. 

Without him realizing, those fantasies will slowly take over him and taint his morals and self-control. He created a world in his mind for himself and filled it with unhealthy obsession and lust.

-

A sudden adrenaline rushed through Zuko's veins after reading the message from a messenger hawk. A letter saying that his friends want to visit the palace within a week for Aang's birthday. Asking for his permission.

Even if the letter is about the upcoming celebration for his Avatar friend, he couldn't stop thinking of the plans for him to lure the girl of his fantasies into his trap _._ No matter how hard it will be, and what consequences it will have, he doesn't care anymore.

**He will have his way with her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains triggering scenarios. Please read the Archive Warnings before reading.
> 
> Comments and criticisms are appreciated.

It is quarter to midnight and Toph is sitting alone inside her guest room. She decided not to come along with the rest of her friends to watch the firework show that the Fire Nation Palace prepared for Aang's birthday. She quickly shrugged off to retire and said that she's not feeling well, also refusing Katara's offer to help her. Besides, she cannot enjoy that kind of show anyway, it will just be a bunch of abrupt noises that will trigger her nervousness for the rest of the night.

Though she insisted to not accept any of her friends' offer to help, the Fire Lord still ordered a servant to cater her a tea to her room for her relief. Unbeknownst to her and to the servant, it is a special brew that Zuko made just for her. She drank it immediately when it reached her guest room. Blowing the hot liquid to make the warmth tolerable on her tongue. Also not wanting to drink it cold.

The last thing that Toph wanted is being pampered, but her condition left her no choice. After few minutes of contemplating, she then asked for assistance for her warm bath, thinking that it will help her ease the sudden tension inside her body that's making her feel more weak.

After her bath, the servants put her on a sleeping robe, and styled her hair in case she may want to go outside. It made her chuckle, thinking about the familiar ridiculousness of this service for the rich, but she just let them do it anyway. They combed her hair a bit and placed her usual headband that she can easily take off if she wants to sleep instead.

The servants left her alone after they did their job and she's now sitting alone in front of the vanity. Though she can feel the mirror, it didn't do much as she's starting to feel weak again. She decided to play with the meteorite bracelet that Sokka gave her, thinking of some shapes to earthbend using it. Also thinking that it would calm her down and distract her from the sounds that the fireworks will make later at midnight.

She was about to earthbend it within her hands but to her dismay, it didn't move the way she wanted it. She tried again and again but nothing happened. 

Her brows furrowed with confusion as she felt her growing fear and panic. Toph placed the bracelet back to the vanity table. She then quickly stood up and tried to earthbend the marble floor. It didn't move or crack a bit. To her sudden realization, her seismic sense is also not working and she felt completely blind. 

She tried to reach for the metal of her bedpost, only to find out that she also cannot bend it.

She's on the verge of tears and was about to ask for help, thinking of finding Katara, when she heard the sound of the door opening and immediately locked to close. Not feeling the owner of the footsteps made it scarier for her.

"W-WHO ARE YOU?!" she shouted and turned to face wherever the sound came from.

"It's just me, Toph. What's going on?" 

Realizing it was Zuko's voice laced with concern, she relaxed a bit.

"I suddenly cannot earthbend! I tried doing it several times but it didn't work-"

"Calm down, Toph. You said that you weren't feeling good after dinner. You just need to relax, and maybe I could help you." Zuko cut her off and pushed her to the bed and made her sit down as gentle as he could. 

_The prey shouldn't slip through his hands now, right?_

"No, Zuko! You don't understand! I can only see with earthbending! That's the only thing I have!" Toph's voice started to waver as she started crying.

 _Pitiful_. Zuko thought after seeing Toph's vulnerable side for the first time in his life.

Zuko then sat closely beside her and his hands started massaging her shoulders. In attempt to console her. Although, instead of feeling relief while he's doing it, she only tensed up, realizing how he closed the distance between them. Toph became more tensed when Zuko leaned to her ear.

"You might want to loosen up a bit and do me several favors now that you want your bending back, don't you?"

Toph's eyes widened and her breath hitched. She tried pushing his hands away from her shoulders only for him to tighten those.

"I don't have time with you messing around! We need to see Katara. I need help!" She frantically said while she's struggling to remove his hands that are now slowly and tightly caressing her forearms and his right hand reaching for her waist.

"What if I told you that Katara's not the one who's going to help you out this time?"

Toph faced the direction where Zuko's voice is coming from. The confusion and nervousness is evident on her face.

"Weren't you asking for a "trip" with me, two years ago? I'll give you one this time." Zuko's voice became deeper. He then leaned into her.

Toph was too shocked to respond and he took this chance to cup her face and kiss her. It wasn't a sweet and gentle kiss. It is a kiss full of hunger and lust, and his hand is painfully gripping the side of her face. 

It took few seconds for her to realize what's going on, then Toph pushed Zuko away, she stumbled as she quickly stood up. She ran and tried to reach for the door. Just when she was about to scream, a hand grabbed and pulled her hair and the other one covered her mouth.

As she was struggling to get away with his tight grasp, he whispered to her ear again.

"Just so you know, the tea that was given to you is a brew to block your bending. And the only way for you to unblock it is by drinking another brew of tea that only I can give you. It's either you comply with the Fire Lord's wishes, or you'll get nothing at all, Lady Toph Beifong."

While he was explaining, Zuko removed Toph's lace headband and tied it around her mouth.

Her screams are muffled and her tears are staining her face. He tighty held both of her wrists behind her and pushed her back to the bed. Her back facing him. He then removed her robe. She can't fight a man like Zuko without bending. After all, he's physically well-built and bigger than her.

She's not wearing anything underneath. That immediately made the young Fire Lord's lust stronger. He then grabbed her hair again to lift her so that her back will lean against his chest and made her sit between his legs. She whined as soon as she felt his hard clothed crotch against her small rear.

He started trailing kisses on her nape towards the spot behind her ear and started sucking on it. While kissing and leaving marks around it, his right hand started playing with her small breasts and his fingers are playing with her nipples while his left hand held both of her wrists on her front.

His actions made her weak and her heart broke, thinking that a friend she trusted will do this to her. She's starting to feel dirty and cried harder, plead harder. The sound of her whimpers are drowned by the cloth around her mouth and by the sound of the fireworks outside. 

After kissing the other side of her neck, he pushed her to the bed, making her lay on her back. Toph doesn't have the strength to move after the touches and kisses he gave her.

He removed the royal robe that he's wearing and his underpants, revealing his hard cock oozing with pre-cum. He forcefully spread her legs open and wrapped it around his waist. He then removed the headband around her mouth and kissed her. Devouring her wet cavern and have his tongue played with hers while his left hand pinned both of her wrists above her head.

He started another trail of kisses down her breast and sucked on her left nipple, nibbling, and licking it. Her sobs became louder when his right hand started caressing her inner thighs and his fingers making its way to her folds.

"Zuko, please stop." Her voice broke while she was begging.

Giving her left nipple a final suck, before switching to the right, he grinned smugly as he inserted his middle finger inside her tight girlhood.

"You're very wet, Toph. Are you sure you wanted me to stop?"

He then proceed to lick and suck her other nipple and added another finger into her hole. Toph cried harder and continued to beg. Zuko continued what he's doing, not even moved by his friend's whimpers.

He removed his fingers a bit. He licked his fingers tasting the salty wetness. He then spitted on his fingers and inserted three fingers back into her hole while his thumb rubbed her clit. A sudden unfamiliar and strong sensation took over her and it scared her. She begged again and again but he didn't stop until she shivers with the orgasm. He managed to make her squirt.

"You're so tight. I wonder what it feels like to shove my cock inside your cunt."

She didn't answer and only continued to sob and pant, feeling her body limp. Feeling very hopeless and like her parents used to describe her- a little helpless blind girl.

Zuko placed his cock on her entrance. Toph felt it and the size of it scares her. She tried to beg again. It is the only thing that she can do right now.

"Don't do it, Zuko. I'm begging you. I'll do anything you want, but please not this."

Zuko chuckled in response. He leaned into her and nuzzeld her right cheek, licking her salty tears, and gave few chaste kisses on the side of her lips. Her face scrunched, she felt sick while he was doing it. He then answered.

"But we're already doing exactly what I want."

He kissed her again and started pushing his cock inside her. She pulled away from the kiss and cried out loud from the pain. Something is tearing inside her and it is very painful. His size is not helping.

"No! Stop! Zuko, please!"

Zuko smirked, fascinated by the reaction of the young virgin girl. He tightened his grip on her wrists and on her hip. He straighten up for a while and looked at her folds. The sight of blood oozing out of her pussy and tainting his cock excites him. The thought of him defiling her and being the first man to touch her made him snap and give in to his lust.

Zuko thrusted in and out of her in a fast pace, not minding the pain that Toph is feeling. It's driving him crazy. His cock felt every warm inches of her tight pussy. _It feels so good_. His groans are becoming louder. He started reveling and telling her all the filth he wanted to say when he was touching himself while thinking of her.

Toph on the other hand can only cry and wish for this to end. He started kissing her neck again when she tilted her head. Their bodies are covered with their own sweat. There is also a sudden heat inside the room. Her head is starting to feel light.

Zuko's hand left her hip and started to play with her clit again. Her whimpers are driving him wild, he thought that her voice became cuter, like a young female animal in heat. He felt her shiver and and saw her arch her back as he continued to pump into her. She then reached her second orgasm as she writhed and released squeaky moan below him.

Zuko feeling his own release getting nearer, he placed her right leg over his shoulder and pumped harder and deeper, wanting to invade her girlhood even more. 

"Take it, Toph.... Take my cum."

Zuko said between his groans and pants. Toph closed her eyes and tried to endure the pain that Zuko gave her. The worst pain she experienced. She felt betrayed.

Toph felt his cock shoot strings of liquid inside her. It is very warm and sticky. She felt her womb getting full. She whimpered with disgust while Zuko moaned with pleasure. 

He fell on top of her as both of them tried to catch their breath. Zuko then got up and dressed up after groping and running his hands around her body for a while. She was about to close her eyes, feeling emotionally and physically exhausted when she heard Zuko's wicked voice.

"It will be better if this will stay as a rendezvous between us. None of our friends will know about this, or else, _you will never have your sight back_." 

He then left the room. She felt so dirty. Very dirty _._ Her shivers didn't stop. She curled into a ball and cover herself with a blanket, hugged a pillow then cried herself to sleep, not even minding the noise of the fireworks outside like she used to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains triggering scenarios. Please read the Archive Warnings before reading.
> 
> Comments and criticisms are appreciated.

"Where's Toph? We're almost finished with our breakfast..." Katara asked, growing concern when she remembered that she left the dinner early yesterday. If she retired early last night, she should be able to wake up earlier. _Unless..._

"Maybe she overslept? You know, she wasn't feeling well last night." Sokka cutting through her thoughts and continued eating. Missing the taste of meat after having a banquet without such for Aang's birthday theme last night.

"I'll go check her. I know where her room is." Ty Lee- who is back on her duty as one of the Kyoshi Warriors for the palace, offered. Just as she was about to leave the dining hall, the young Fire Lord entered and stopped her.

"She's fine. She needs a rest. The healers said that she's very weak and needs a lot of sleep." Zuko assured his friends and they silently gasp.

"Oh no! What happened? I should go help her after this." Katara said.

"Right. Besides, we are supposed to leave after breakfast. We can't leave without her. Her students need her, she has a school." Aang agreed and explained.

"You guys can go, I'll just send a letter for her metalbending school regarding Toph's condition. And Katara, the healers already gave the medicines she needs. She will be okay." Zuko explained as he took his seat while maintaining his composure.

His friends hesitantly agreed and proceeded with their plan to leave later that day on afternoon.

-

While they we're checking their stuffs and packing it to Appa's saddle, Katara approached Zuko.

"Zuko, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"About Toph. What happened to her? You know, what is her conditio-"

"Fever." Zuko immediately answered. Katara noticed how quick he responded. Thinking that it's just him being awkward again, she continued asking him.

"Are you sure it's just a fever? She seems very weak before leaving-"

"Katara! We're going!" Sokka called

"Don't worry Katara, she's also my friend. My palace will cater for her needs until she gets well. I will also write you guys a letter once she's starting to feel better." Zuko said with an assuring smile on his face.

Katara silently nodded and finally got onto Appa's saddle where Aang, Sokka, and Suki are waiting. Although she felt that something is off, she decided to shrug it off. Maybe she's just overthinking and acting like a mother again like what Toph usually will say to her.

They exchanged farewells and waved their hands for each other as Appa flew away from the palace.

-

There were no healers in the palace like what the Fire Lord said. Only him carrying Toph's body to his own royal chambers while she's on her deep sleep.

It was dusk and the only people who will be awake at that time will be the guards and the servants. He asked the female servants to feed her and bathe her once she wakes up.

_Also ordering them not to speak any word regarding the situation, and of course- to keep her inside his palace for as long as he want to._

-

It is finally dawn and the Fire Lord is currently having a short meeting with the warriors inside his throne room.

"You called us, Fire Lord Zuko?" Ty Lee said with formality. She's the substitute for Suki's place as the leader of the selected Kyoshi Warriors, the additional guards for the palace.

"I am grateful for the service. But from now on, you will be dismissed for awhile and my Loyal Fire Nation guards will take your duty from now on."

"The Loyal Guards? You mean those people who used to work for your father? Excuse me, your highness, but your safety-"

Ty Lee was immediately cut off by Zuko.

"Ty Lee, that is an order. The carriages are now waiting for all of you outside the palace."

With confusion, Ty Lee stared at Zuko who has a consistent stoic expression, then finally agreed and bowed with the rest of the warriors. _She needs to write a report for Suki after this._

-

"P-please, Let me go. I need to talk to Katara or Aang! Please!"

Toph cried as the servants are trying to feed her after her bath.

"I'm sorry, but we we're ordered by the Fire Lord that we'll keep you here inside." One of the servant said.

"You don't understand! I need to get out and we're supposed to leave today!" The servants then looked at each other before one of them informed their guest hesitantly.

"Lady Toph, they already left."

"What? Without me?!"

Toph felt her hot tears again, _they left without me? How could they do that?!_ She silently thought.

With a heavy feeling, knowing what exactly happened, knowing what their Fire Lord's intentions, the servant confirmed Toph's questions.

She then laid on the bed, and cried harder also refusing to eat. Shouting at them to leave her alone.

The servants obliged and locked the door from the outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains triggering scenarios. Please read the Archive Warnings before reading.
> 
> Comments and criticisms are appreciated.

Toph shifted and woke up after feeling a rough and strong long cord grazing her skin. She cried herself to sleep after dismissing the servants. She didn't feel the clothes that she was wearing earlier. Her bare chest and stomach are pressed against the bed.

"You're finally awake."

Zuko's deep voice met her ears. She felt a twin loop wrap around her shoulders and a form of knot against her back, then Zuko continued making several twin loops and knots for her arms until her wrists were both tied on her back.

"What are you doing?"

Toph's voice still groggy from her slumber. But her heart felt restless, wondering what he's going to do with her again.

"You have no idea how the red color suits you so much."

Zuko ignored her question as he ogled at the sight before him. Her naked form, her pale skin against the velvety red rope. Feeling his lust getting stronger, he dragged Toph off his king bed by pulling her hair. She landed on the floor with a loud thud and her breath hitched.

He made her kneel on her knees. It is hard for her to move especially that the ropes around her are very tight. Toph's body shivered a bit when she heard a flame that she assumed Zuko ignited.

Zuko lit up a red candle. The candle is long and very red that it resembled the color of the blood. He then stood closer to Toph's front.

Looking down at her kneeling form, with her eyes showing nervousness, he tilted the candle a bit just near above her and the wax poured exactly on the pale skin of her right chest.

She hissed in pain and her tears are now flowing as he continued to pour the hot wax to her skin. He made various patterns on her breasts, nipples, and shoulders. Her loud pleads and cries fell on deaf ears.

He then walked towards behind her and kicked her upper back. She groaned as her head and the floor made another loud thud, and her right cheek is pressed against the floor.

He poured the red hot wax on her back. He made a pattern of lines towards the cheeks of her ass. She whimpered nonstop.

"Remember that time when I burned your feet? I'll make you feel it again, but it will be more enticing this time."

He then grabbed her ankle and started pouring the red wax on her left sole then proceeded to her right sole. She tried to flinch but his grips were stronger. 

"S-stop! Please stop!"

Toph plead between her sobs. Her pleading only made Zuko want to fuck her more.

He grabbed her hair and tilted the now small candle and the wax poured on the right side of her face towards her neck, he didn't stop making patterns until the very last drop. Her cries turned into screech feeling the pain and slight burn.

As the candle finally melted, the fire enveloped with his right hand that are also covered with red wax. He then extinguished the flame on his hand after melting the candle into it's very last drop.

Zuko carried Toph's weak body back to the bed and he reached for the shear, cutting the ropes and made her lie on her back.

He reached for a smaller red candle and lighted it after placing the shear back to his side table.

Zuko spread Toph's legs and poured the wax on her left knee, slowly reaching her inner thigh. He then poured it on the skin just above her clitoris.

Toph's voice are starting to crack after crying out loud. She felt the very sting on almost every inch of her body. Zuko poured a lot of wax on her and he's now finishing the small candle by tainting the skin around her lower torso with it's wax.

As soon as Zuko finished, he forced a kiss on Toph's lips and gripped on her chin so that his tongue will play with hers while his other hand is starting to palm her breast and his fingers are toying with her nipples that were slightly burned by the wax. Toph is crying between their kisses.

Zuko's hand that was gripping Toph's chin slowly made its way to her folds. Playing with her clit, his thumb and forefinger pinching it lightly.

Toph broke the kiss as she moaned and arched her back and tilting her head, Zuko took this chance to leave marks on the skin around her ear and jaw.

Zuko then rubbed her harshly and Toph is starting to feel her orgasm. She tried to push him away but she ended gripping on his clothed shoulders as she reached her climax.

While she's busy catching her breath, Zuko reached for another red rope, he forced Toph to kneel on all fours on the bed.

Zuko reached for Toph's wrist as he pressed his clothed hard member against her naked ass. He's slowly grinding against her while he's tying her wrist on her front and to the metal material of the bed's headrest.

After that, Zuko finally disrobed, revealing his red angry cock. Slightly jerking it so that his pre-cum will lube it. He then pushed himself inside Toph's warm and tight hole. Not even giving her a chance to adjust to his size, he pounded into her as fast and hard as he could.

The sound of his grunts, her pleads, and their skin slapping against each other filled the royal chamber. The heat inside is getting worse that it made Toph struggle to breathe.

His hand gripping on her hip while the other is playing and pinching her clit.

Toph thought that this is so wrong, yet she found herself in pure bliss as she came again. She didn't even made efforts to struggle against him unlike what happened last night, the first time he forced himself into her. Without her realizing, her moans are starting to sound pleasurable as she felt every inch of Zuko's cock violating her insides. She doesn't know what to do anymore. She wants to run away and cry for help, but she can't help but enjoy what she's feeling right now.

"Z-Zuko..."

Toph subconsciously panted and moaned. She regretted it in instant. Zuko mocked her in delight.

"You like this, don't you? You're just one of those whores that are dreaming to have the Fire Lord's seed buried inside them."

Zuko said between his quick breaths.

"I should've fucked you when you were sneaking on me instead of burning your feet."

Toph sobbed and closed her eyes. Trying to ignore the indecent words that are coming out of his mouth.

"You were so much younger back then, your tits weren't even as plump like this."

Zuko growled. He reached for Toph's left breast and pinched her nipple. He rammed his hips into her, driving his length deeper and deeper into her pussy again and again, he's already on the verge of his orgasm.

Zuko felt Toph tightened around him. She felt him hitting a spot. He pounded into her in the same position where his cock hitted that spot repeatedly until she came for the third time this night. With that, her knees and arms gave up. She whimpered with pleasure and regret. _How did she let herself enjoyed this?_

Zuko lowered himself and his right arm gripped around Toph's waist so that his cock will still ram deep inside her. He lifted her a bit by gripping his left hand around her neck, he pressed his fingers on each side of her neck, slightly choking her. His mouth reached for her left ear. He nibbled and licked it. He silently thanked the spirits that she's short, she's easy to fuck. _She's easier to ruin._

Zuko's grunts became louder and he snapped his hips harder one last time and his juices are finally flooding Toph's insides, making her womb feel full and warm.

Toph on the other hand couldn't help but moan in delight when she felt Zuko filling her with his sticky and hot cum. She doesn't have any control of herself at this point.

Zuko let go of Toph's body. She collapsed on the bed and she's now laying on her stomach. He then cut the rope around her wrists with the shear. He let her breathe and he tried to catch his while staring at their love juices that are slowly spilling out of her tight hole.

Zuko's fingers reached for it and slowly placing the juices back inside her hole while slightly playing with her pink folds again.

Thinking that the Fire Lord got what he wanted from her, she tried her uncertain luck this time.

"Please, let me go. I want my bending back."

Toph's weak and hoarse voice luckily made it out of her throat even after the loud cries she just made. She also managed to suppress a moan when she felt Zuko's long fingers playing with her sensitive pussy again. He sniggered before answering.

"I'm not finished yet."

Zuko hovered over her small body and made her lay on her back so that she will face him. His left arm beside her head and his legs are on the both sides of her hips to support his weight.

Zuko licked the remaining salty cum off his fingers. After that, he used those fingers to move Toph's stray hairs away from her right cheek and tucked it behind her right ear. Their warm breaths fanning each other's faces. After staring at the beauty that he just ruined, he leaned into her to whisper, making his lips touch her ear.

_"Heck, I'm not even finished for tonight."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains triggering scenarios. Please read the Archive Warnings before reading.
> 
> Comments and criticisms are appreciated.

Toph felt the rough and big hands soaked with oil roaming around her petite body. Those hands gave more attention to the dried waxes on her skin, turns out that Zuko is trying to remove it.

The smell of the rose oil hit her senses. She tried to be calm while she's sitting in the bath tub, but Zuko's actions to her didn't go unnoticed. His actions such as taking advantage to grope her while giving her this massage to soothe her skin from the burn of the wax a while ago.

-

_"Heck, I'm not even finished for tonight."_

_Toph closed her eyes and tried to swallow her sobs when she felt Zuko's tongue lick her earlobe after whispering those words in her ear. He then stood and get off the bed and carried her, his arm supporting the back of her knees and the other arm on her back. He made his way to the bathroom._

-

After the very long session of Zuko's groping and kneading of Toph's body, she then heard him stood up and heard the faucet turned. The water is slowly soaking her whole body.

Toph felt the water level rise as Zuko joined her in the bathtub. He helped her clean with the soap when it is also obvious that the young Fire Lord is taking his time to touch her body even more. She didn't even try to stop or struggle against him and just decided to close her eyes. She felt really tired and sore.

Toph then fell into a shallow slumber. Just when she thought that they're done cleaning when Zuko left her alone in the bathtub, her eyes quickly opened when she felt a hand wrapped around her left ankle and kisses trailing from her toes to her sole. Zuko then licked it repeatedly, his tongue tickling her a bit that her leg tried to get out of his grasp- only for him to tighten it and grab her other leg by grasping her right ankle.

With that Toph's body was pulled forward that her upper torso and her head sinked under the overflowing water in the bathtub. She's never been really good around water and she struggled to lift herself up by trying to get a grip on the sides of the bathtub. Her panic from Zuko's actions didn't help and she struggled even more. 

Zuko didn't stop sucking and licking on Toph's left soles as he watched the bubbles surfacing non-stop on the water. _Poor girl._ He stopped what he was doing and pulled her arm up. She then immediately catch her breath. He turned off the faucet and carried her again as they exited the bathroom and throw her back on the bed. 

Zuko continued what he was doing and grabbed Toph's right ankle, continuously licking her right sole. Sucking and kissing it from time to time. 

Toph felt really uncomfortable and she cried for Zuko to stop. He couldn't take it anymore and he took her again. She's already sore yet he didn't stop until Zuko himself felt his body get tired. Toph became unconscious while he was fucking her.

Zuko fell asleep with his cock still inside Toph's warm hole. 

-

"Lady Toph, the Fire Lord ordered us to feed you well. You need to gain the weight that you lost."

The female servant told Toph as she ignored her food. The pity on the servants' eyes are evident. It's been a week since their young Fire Lord decided to keep this lady in secrecy.

Toph's body became skinnier and there are bruises on her arms and legs. There wasn't a day that the skin of her neck, jaw, and collarbones are free from the hickeys that Zuko gave her.

It's also been a week when Toph felt completely blind and her bending lost- _no, it's not lost, it was stolen for a very selfish motive._ She thought.

Toph only laid on the bed. Her eyes are looking even more dead. After few minutes of ignoring the servants, she then finally decided to eat her food and drink the tea that was offered to her. She doesn't really want to take any of these food or beverages from Zuko's palace, thinking that everything that she'll swallow contains that damned thing that's preventing her to earthbend, but she also doesn't want to starve to death. 

Toph is also having a hard time walking or even sitting. She always felt sore from the torture that Zuko has been doing to her. _Yes, she calls it torture_. Not only that he stole her youth from her, the purity of her womanhood, but also he shattered her trust on him like a very delicate glass. She never felt so betrayed. No matter how many times the servants bathe her, she never felt clean, and she thinks that she will never be.

After the servants left Toph alone, she cried herself to sleep and braced herself for whatever Zuko will do to her once he enters this chamber like what she always do ever since that day he kept her.

Toph's hope for her friends to come back and save her from Zuko is getting lesser day by day. They didn't even know what was happening to her in the first place, _they left her alone._

How Toph missed the old days to be on Appa's saddle and feel the very earth and bend it, than to be locked inside Fire Lord's chambers- the least thing she ever wanted. That she despised ever since her childhood- _being locked up._

-

_101年02月13日_

_Head of the Kyoshi Warriors- Suki,_

_I would like to inform you about the departure of the assigned Kyoshi Warriors from the Fire Nation Palace. It is the Fire Lord's order and his reason is undisclosed. He assigned the Fire Nation's Loyal Guards- who worked for his Father, to take our duties. We will wait patiently for your response regarding this situation._

_Your deputy,_  
_Ty Lee_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains triggering scenarios. Please read the Archive Warnings before reading.
> 
> Comments and criticisms are appreciated.

"What are we going to do now?" Suki asked after reading the letter from Ty Lee. They are having an urgent meeting inside the inn that they are currently staying at in Southern Water Tribe.

"We should go back to the Fire Nation Palace." Aang blurted out as he stood up and made his way in front of them.

"But we still have to attend the festival this week. I thought we all agreed to this, and this festival is special because the Avatar will be there. You, Aang, will be there." Sokka quickly opposing his friend while he repeatedly pointed his forefinger at him.

"But we also can't let Zuko decide something like that again. He's risking his safety by trusting those people who used to work for his father. I'm afraid that his duty will take another toll on him- just like what happened with the Harmony Restoration Movement."

Aang said while pacing. With that, Katara remembered their youngest female friend who's also staying in the palace of the Fire Lord.

"Also, we didn't receive any letter about Toph. He said that he's going to write a letter to us yet we didn't receive such and a whole week has passed already."

"What exactly happened to her anyway?" Sokka asked her sister.

"Zuko said that it was just a fever. But if it's just that, Toph should be okay by now. I was expecting that the letter Suki received was from Zuko.... I should've insisted to visit Toph before we leave." Katara's head and voice lowered while saying the last sentence. Her expression is filled with regret and concern. There was a long silence after that. The rest of the Gaang we're silently brainstorming themselves to know what they should do next.

"Speaking of!" Aang then turned his head to Suki

"Did Ty Lee mentioned something about her Metalbending School? Zuko mentioned that he was going to write a letter for them as well about Toph's condition. Maybe her school knows about it?"

"No, Aang. But now that you mentioned it, maybe I can order Ty Lee and the Kyoshi Warriors to visit her school." Suki immediately get herself a brush, ink, and a new paper. Sokka decided to join her as she started writing. 

Meanwhile, Katara went inside her shared room with Aang and decided to look and check on their baggages. Aang followed her with curiosity.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just going to look for the vial that we got from the Northern Water Tribe last year. It has spirit water in it. It is not much but it should be enough for Toph to heal if something really happened to her." 

With that Aang tried to help Katara find the said vial. But to no avail, they couldn't find it on their baggages. 

When they went outside the room, Suki already finished writing the letter and was about to go and send it to the nearest post office, but Katara asked them to stay for awhile and help her find the vial by searching the baggages of Sokka and Suki. After hours of looking and exchange of arguments between the water tribe siblings, they still couldn't find it. They decided to stop looking for today then Suki and Sokka finally went out to send the letter and buy dinner, leaving Aang and Katara alone. Seeing Katara slumped with disappointment, Aang sat beside her and lightly caressed her hair.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We'll try to find it again tomorrow."

"I hope we can find it. I just felt really bad that we decided to leave Toph alone. Especially now that Zuko's making an irrational decision again that will risk their safety. I hope Zuko is taking care of her if she's still not feeling well." 

"I'm sure Zuko is taking care of Toph." Aang then gave Katara an assuring smile and wrapped his arm around her. They enjoyed each other's company for awhile and waited for Sokka and Suki to comeback.

-

_The refreshing scent and gentle touch of white roses made Aang woke up from his deep slumber. Surprisingly, this white roses didn't have the usual thorny stems. It feels like he's been laying in a very soft and thick white clouds. Aang decided to sit and then eventually stood up so he could wander around._

_Aang realized that he's in the Spirit World. A part of the said world that was unknown to him. The soft petals gently tickles his feet as he walks. He looked around and the only ground that can be seen is the giant white rose field. The skies above him is clear and bright._

_Aang continued to walk and he suddenly heard a faint noise of crying. It sounded like a girl who's crying. With concern and curiosity he tried to find where the sound came from and even called for it._

_There's no response and the crying sound only continued. Even though it is a faint sound, Aang could feel the pain and desperation. This made him determined to find the source of that pitiful sound._

_While Aang wanders around, he didn't realize that the once clear blue sky is now getting tinted by a deep brown orange color. He then gasp when his barefoot stepped on some warm and thick liquid. Aang's eyes widened when he realized that he just stepped on a puddle of blood. He then saw the once pure white roses are now drizzled with blood. Lots of blood droplets. Lots of red. Drops on his own skin. A blood rain. The crimson liquid soon flooded- slowly rising up._

_And the crying sounds became louder and louder._

-

The shared room of Katara and Aang is suddenly filled by the loud scream of the Avatar. Startling Katara, waking her up.

"Sweetie? What happened?" Katara's voice still groggy from waking up. She then started to pat her lover's back. Aang didn't answer and he took his time to catch his breath and wiped his tears away. Beads of sweat are running through his forehead and soaking his body. 

Hearing the commotion from the other side of the door, Sokka quickly knocked. Katara then got up and opened it and let the other two get inside the room.

She then reached for the water for Aang to drink. After Aang relaxed a bit. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"We're leaving tomorrow. We're going back to the Fire Nation as soon as possible." Aang firmly said. 

Taking this as a bad sign, Katara, Sokka, and Suki looked at each other with worry painting on their faces. 

"Sokka, can you tell Gran Gran about this? I know that we made a promise about the festival, but for Aang to act like this, it must be urgent."

"Sure. We'll prepare tonight." The siblings then agreed.

"Rest for now Aang, we'll talk about this later in the morning." Suki said as she- along with Sokka left them in their room. They all retired again for that night.

-

A glowy clear liquid was being swirled inside the blue vial. Narrowed golden eye and a barely opened one focused on it before placing it back to the cabinet. The Fire Lord eventually left the room- one of the secret chambers of the palace. He then made a special firebend move to lock the said chamber.

Zuko then made his way to his own chamber where he keeps his young blind friend as his _captive_ , as his _lover_ , as his _nymphet_. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains triggering scenarios. Please read the Archive Warnings before reading.
> 
> Comments and criticisms are appreciated.

The young Fire Lord was about to retire for the night after his usual busy day. As he walked down the chamber hallway, he heard a commotion just outside his bedroom. 

He then quickly reached for the door and opened it only to find his assigned maidservants holding Toph's arms and making her sit on the floor while asking her to calm down. Toph on the other hand is struggling to get away from them. Their heads turned to him as soon as they heard and saw him enter the room. 

"My Lord, we apologize for this mess. We'll clean this up immediately if you can give us some time." the eldest maidservant plead while she's struggling to grip on Toph along with the other maids. 

Zuko observed the situation and he noticed that his room is indeed a mess. Some of the luxurious decorations and furnitures are scattered on the ground. Some of those are even broken. Half of his stash of rice wine are spilled on the red carpet. Zuko then looked at Toph and noticed the anger and frustration on her face. She's gritting her teeth and she's sweaty. _Someone released her rage on my room, huh?_ Zuko thought. 

"Leave me alone with our lovely guest for awhile. My words are for her alone." Zuko ordered and then the maidservants quickly left. He immediately locked the door. After Toph heard the door closed, she immediately got up. Her disappointment to herself for not being able to get out of this room creeped into her.

"Let me go, Zuko! I am not your toy and let me have my bending back!" Toph shouted at him, her hands curling into fist and her knuckles are turning white. She can feel her nails digging harder into her own palms.

"And then what? Spoil the fun? Earthbend me to death? Is this how you show your gratitude after the Fire Lord serviced you with pleasure?" Zuko mocked and an idea came to his mind. He then removed his royal cape and royal headpiece and placed it on top of his wine rack. He removed his hair bun and combed his hair repeatedly with his fingers and sighed in annoyance as he looked and reached for an undamaged rice wine bottle.

Toph took this opportunity to search and reach for something on the table near the bed. Her fingers felt a small glass pot, she immediately reached for it and threw it where the sound of Zuko's current movement came from, trying to aim it at him- this obviously failed to hit the Fire Lord himself, it hitted the wall on his left.

"Quiet a stunt for a _helpless little blind girl_." Zuko said, emphasizing the words of his cruel description for her as he took a glance at the shards of glass of the broken pot that Toph tried to throw him with. He opened the rice wine bottle and quickly drank directly from it. Savoring the strong taste and the warmth it gave on his throat.

"Let's see who will be the helpless one when I finally gained my earthbending back!" Toph spat, forcing herself not to quiver at the words he just said. The words she hated most. "You will pay for this Zuko. Once they finally get back here, you will surely pay for it!" She continued, referring to their friends. She's already on the verge of tears when she heard Zuko laughed mockingly. 

"Really? They didn't even bother to check on you themselves before leaving. They trust me that much and they left you all alone. They didn't care about you as much as I do." Zuko ridiculed her even more before downing another shot of the wine. He chuckled darkly after swallowing the alcohol.

Even though Toph is filled with rage at the moment, she's still emotionally and physically vulnerable after what Zuko did to her within a week. His words finally succeeded to make her cry and slouch. She gripped on the table behind her as she tried to stifle her sobs by biting her lower lip. Watching her reaction in delight, Zuko smirked as he gulped the rice wine again before placing the bottle on top of the rack.

"You want a mess? I'll give you much more then." Zuko walked towards the bigger drawer on the corner of the room and reached for the cuffs and chains. Toph's eyes widened in sudden panic after hearing his words and the sound of the metals clanging to each other. She tried to step back until she reached the other corner of the room.

"No.... Zuko, no...." Toph timidly said between her sobs. It sounded like a distress whisper as if she's talking to herself. She still feel herself sore and very sensitive down there. Without her realizing, Zuko already went near her and grabbed her wrist and drag her to the nearest posts of his room. 

"Get naked for me, Toph." Zuko firmly said. 

"I don't wa-" Toph didn't managed to finish her sentence when Zuko backhanded her face. It is a hard blow that she fell on the ground with a whimper. She's very sure that another bruise will rise on her skin again. Zuko dropped the chains and cuffs on the floor and decided to crouch and undress Toph himself. He ripped her red sleeping dress. She tried to struggle like the usual but he managed to removed her undergarments and ended up naked in front of him. Zuko pulled her up by grabbing her hair as he reached for the chains. He quickly reached for her right hand and cuffed her wrist then attached the chains on the post. He did the same thing to her left. Her struggles are no match against his strong grips.

Zuko enjoyed the sight before him. Toph is currently standing, her arms and hands unwillingly raised by the metals on each of her sides. She's spread like a personal banquet. Just for him. _Only for him._

He then went back to the wine rack and looked for the black-tinted small pills that he hid there. He kept three pills inside his mouth and took the rice wine that he has been drinking and went back to her. 

As soon as he reached her, Zuko harshly gripped and squeezed on Toph's cheeks, forcing her mouth to open. He then spitted the three pills inside her mouth, feeling each other's tongues and teeth for a second and he immediately forced her to drink the rice wine. He gripped on her chin to close her mouth. Toph had no choice but to swallow the pills and wine. Some of the liquid dripped down her chin. After the sudden swallow, Toph breathed and coughed after feeling the harsh liquid drain down her throat. She felt a sudden heat forming inside her body. She suddenly felt aroused and her folds felt sticky and wet. She didn't like it. _What is that thing the bastard made me swallow again? She_ thought. Zuko on the other hand placed the bottle on the floor and took his dao swords from the wall while she was coughing.

"You'll make a great and beautiful Fire Lady, Toph. You should stop sticking with the colors of green and be with the red instead." Zuko then made his swords clang to each other before drawing a horizontal line with his left sword across the skin on her upper chest. Toph hissed in pain as the red and warm liquid slowly spilled out of the line. 

"I'll paint you with red, my Lady." Zuko said before writing on her left hip with his right sword. She bit her lower lip again to contain her sobs and endure the pain. She bit her lip harder that it accidentally drew blood from it. Her whole body is shivering from pain and fear that it caused the chains above her to reverberate.

After carving on her skin, Zuko let his eyes feast on his work on Toph. The blood from the line he made above her chest are now dripping down her body. The blood is also oozing out of the mark that he wrote on her left hip. 

The mark is **玩火**

It means _play with fire_. 

Zuko dropped his swords on the floor and made his way near Toph. He lowered himself a bit and slowly licked on the blood above her chest and made his hands squeeze on both of her breasts. Toph tilted her head and tried to ignore the pain. She sighed exhaustedly. She felt his tongue lick the wound slowly from the right to left. Zuko's head lowered even more and his tongue licked the dripping blood towards her left nipple and suck on it. His tongue making various swirls and lick on her nipple and nibbling it. He then switched to her right and did the same. Before finishing his licks on her right nipple, he gave it a hard suck and let out a smacking noise as he released her nipple from his mouth. Toph's little gasps filled his ears.

Zuko got on his knees, he held Toph's hips and licked the dripping blood down her tummy until it reached her navel. He dipped his tongue on Toph's navel and lapped on it. Toph whimpered and moaned louder. "S-stop" Toph squeaked out of discomfort. Zuko didn't stop, he then trailed kisses while lowering his head down towards the markings that he wrote on her hip. The wounds are deeper on that side so when Zuko's tongue made contact with it, Toph shrilled in pain. 

"Enough... enough... enough..." Toph continuously said. Not that it will stop the Fire Lord's actions. She's always been begging for him to stop and it was never effective. She felt like a fool for doing it again and again knowing that it won't work. Zuko's tongue followed the pattern of the markings. He slowly did so until the bleeding slowed down. Zuko then gripped the back of Toph's right thigh with his left hand, making her leg rest over his left shoulder. He then reached for her asscheeks, squeezing and spanking it as he looked up on Toph. Zuko smirked when he saw her bright flush across her cheeks.

Zuko placed his lips against the skin around Toph's pubic area. Trailing kisses slowly, feeling the stubble of the growing hair on her young pussy. He teased her by running circles with his tongue against her skin until it reached her inner folds and curls. Toph's scent and taste reached his senses. The sweet flavor of arousal. Toph's moans became staggered. This is the first time that they're doing such oral. She hated herself for secretly liking it.

Zuko's right hand released her asscheek and made it's way near Toph's folds. His fingers gently spread her labia. He then slowly gave it a long lick from her tight hole upwards her clitoris. His tongue swirled around her clitoris before closing his mouth around it. He then pushed his two fingers inside her and pumped it into her slowly. Zuko wants to take his time with Toph for a change.

Zuko felt Toph's breath on top of his head. She sighed and moaned above him. His lips nipped around her and his fingers indulged in the warm velvet feel inside her. He then moaned into her, wanting her to feel more vibration and stimulation as his tongue gained speed on caressing her clit. He then increased the pulse of his pumping fingers. Zuko started pumping his fingers harder and faster when he felt Toph tightened around his finger. He proceeded to lap his tongue on her clit and savor her juices. 

Toph's moans became louder as she reached her peak. Zuko didn't stop lapping and pumping on her until she lavished his face and his mouth with her warm and sweet juices. He then released her pussy from his mouth and pulled out his fingers. He noticed the thick and long string of the mixed drool and cum that connected his mouth and her pussy. Zuko stood up, breaking the string and Toph catch her breath. He then flew his mouth into hers, making her savor her own taste. Toph didn't realize that she's already kissing him back with the same amount of hunger that Zuko has and both of their tongues swirled against each other. Whatever that pill is, it's surely making her give in to her sexual desires that she didn't want. She felt drunk. She felt hot. 

Zuko removed the cuffs around Toph's wrist and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. Still not letting go of each other's mouth. They swirled their tongues together for the last time, creating a string of drool when they broke apart. They started groping each other as Zuko kissed Toph down her jaw and neck. Leaving another red marks on her skin. Toph subconsciously grind on him and gripped on clothes. He quickly disrobed himself and removed his shoes with his own feet without letting his mouth and teeth leave the skin of her neck. Zuko's arms went back to Toph and held her closer. She held on him tight and grinded her torso on Zuko's hard cock as he bit her skin on her collarbone. Toph's lust took over her being. Her own body betrayed her.

Zuko trailed kisses on Toph's neck again reaching for her ears. "Get on your knees, Toph." Zuko whispered and watched in amusement when she immediately and willingly complied. Her head tilted, trying to 'look' at him. Her sightless eyes focused on his chest. He reached for her small right hand and made her wrap it around his cock. He hissed in pleasure with the contact. He guided her hand and jerked his cock with her small hands. "Spit on it and lick it." Zuko instructed only for Toph to furrow her brows in confusion. Nonetheless, she tried doing it. She spit on it and licked it once, tasting the salty pre-cum from its head. "Do it again, I didn't tell you to stop!" Zuko reached the back of Toph's head and drew her face closer to his length. She complied even though she obviously didn't know what she's doing. She gave his cock kitten licks and tried to lick his whole length. Her small tongue and spit dancing around his hard cock.

"Open your mouth." Zuko said and Toph opened her mouth, it is too small for his liking so he gripped on her chin, trying to make it wider. He then pushed his cock inside her mouth. She thought that it tastes weird and she didn't really know what to do with it inside her mouth. His grip on the back of her head tightened and guided her. Toph felt Zuko's length coming in and out of her mouth in a slow pace. "Do not use your teeth!" Zuko said in annoyance, it feels like he's teaching a little girl. _Well, she's still younger than me._

Zuko stared at Toph's face. He focused on her youthful cheeks, innocent and confused eyes, and her plump lips around his cock. He decided to pick up his pace and pumped his cock inside her mouth harder and faster. Feeling her warm mouth around him and her tongue is driving him to the edge. Tears started to roll down her cheeks again. Toph's gagging noise and Zuko's groans mixed inside the room. 

After few more thrusts, Zuko finally unloaded his warm cum inside Toph's mouth. Some of his warm strings spilled on her face. Zuko immediately withdraw his length and closed her mouth, making her swallow it. It's sticky, hot, and salty. She almost puked after forcing herself to swallow it. Zuko's thumb gathered the cum on Toph's face and made her lick it. After she licked it clean, he slapped her, making her stumble and fell with her face planted against the floor. Zuko hovered over Toph, grabbing a fist of her hair and inched closer to her face. 

"Look at you. You look like a slut who cannot live without my cock. Like you weren't just throwing tantrums against me awhile ago. You're such a little brat!" Zuko said, he then harshly let go of Toph's hair. She cried and tried to sit herself up from the floor when Zuko straighten up and walked away from her.

Toph heard Zuko opened a cabinet. It seems like he's searching and gathering some stuffs again. He then went back to her and forced her to stand up. Zuko put himself in a new robe and did the same to Toph. 

Toph took a seat on his bed as Zuko called and ordered the servants to clean his room. Just when Toph thought that this is over, she heard Zuko's new instructions.

"Prepare my wedding robe and the wedding dress for Lady Toph. Make her look presentable after cleaning my room. I will use the chamber from the left wing, for now." Zuko paused for awhile and looked at Toph. He then continued "And make sure that my lovely bride-to-be will not get away, especially that we're having an urgent ceremony this midnight." He smirked while looking at her and then finally left. 

The servants are shocked by their Fire Lord's orders, but proceeded to work on it. Toph desperately asked for help from one of the servants. While the servants started cleaning the room, she grab the person that was near to her. "Please! Let me go, I don't want this! If I have to promise not to kill him and not to tell anyone about what happened, then I'll do it. Just please tell him to let me go!" Toph cried desperately, the absence of rational decision making is apparent. She just wants to leave.

"Apologies, Lady Toph, but it is our priority to serve the Fire Lord with utmost respect." The servant removed her grasp from her arms and held her instead, along with the other maids. They made their way into the palace's health resort and spa. Toph too weak to struggle only cried in silence as they helped her walk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains triggering scenarios. Please read the Archive Warnings before reading.
> 
> Comments and criticisms are appreciated.
> 
> This chapter focuses on flashback.

The noise of banter and footsteps against the thick snow filled the path of Suki and Sokka. They're currently on their way to the post office to send their letter to Ty Lee.

While Sokka continues his teasing to his girlfriend, Suki noticed the darkness that is starting to blanket the sky of South Pole along with it's stars and luminant auroras.

"Sokka, it's getting late than we expected. Maybe, we should just meet at the Snow Circle? You'll buy our dinner and I'll send this letter to save us more time." Suki cutted Sokka's banter. 

The water tribe warrior agreed then hurriedly and excitedly went to buy dinner, secretly mouthwatering that he remembered that there's sea prunes available on the restaurant near the meeting place that Suki mentioned. She watched him silently as he skipped happily away to buy food before turning around and head to the post office.

-

The wind chime ringed when the door of the office opened. Suki immediately reached for the counter, not wanting to waste her time.

"Can I have a table? I need to check my letter first before sending it." 

"Sure, please take your time." the lady in the counter answered. Suki chose the table on the corner of the office to avoid any disturbance. She then took her clutch out to find the letter. 

She also took a new paper out and reached for the ink that's already in the table. With swift movements, she proceeded to write a new letter.

_The new letter that Sokka will never know. Neither Katara or Aang. The new letter that will replace the one they wrote for Ty Lee._

She quickly finished writing and rolling the paper and hand it to the counter. Not leaving until she saw it being wrapped in a protected parcel. 

The letter for Ty Lee is crumpled and she tried to hide it inside the inner pocket of her clutch. She then exited the post office to meet Sokka and get back to the inn where Katara and Aang were waiting. Swallowing the guilt as she exited and inhaled the cold air.

-

The Gaang arrived at the Fire Nation Palace. With Zuko agreeing with the plan of Aang's birthday celebration at his place. They hang out sometimes between their preparations. Clearly missing each other, especially the main four: Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph.

The February's chilly air greeted them while they enjoy a hot and freshly served honey tea at the palace's Zen Garden. Stories are being shared about their life and progresses after the war. After sitting with each other for a long time, one of them stood up and walked away.

Suki glanced at Sokka and Toph exchanging laughter after teasing Aang from afar as she walked away from their spot in the garden. She excused herself from the Gaang's circle for awhile. Behind the smile she offered to her friends, especially to Toph, is the hidden boiling envy on their youngest friend.

Suki thought that there's nothing to be jealous about Toph anymore when she successfully won Sokka's heart and became his girlfriend. But the sight of him being very happy with Toph is snapping something inside her. 

She tried to stop the envy and understand that these interactions between her boyfriend and Toph are normal since they all became closer after what they've been through during the war. She wondered why she didn't felt this anger against his sister.

That question was finally answered by herself when she observed how Toph will hide her blush whenever Sokka gets near her or talk to her. How she couldn't contain her smile whenever he's around. Even though Toph obviously respected their relationship and kept her distance as a friend, it didn't help Suki's anger. She also didn't forget how Toph mistaken her as Sokka when she saved her from drowning. She even kissed her on her cheek. She was thankful that it was her who saved their youngest friend. Suki couldn't even handle the thought of Toph kissing Sokka alone.

A stoic face masked her real emotions while she's making her way to Zuko's office. Holding a smal box with her right hand that she placed behind her back, she then knocked to his office. A guard opened it and Zuko told them to let her in. 

"Can I talk to you alone, your highness." Suki said without breaking her bow she made the moment she entered the chamber. Of course, she needs to put the professional facade when the other palace workers are around. Zuko dismissed the servants and they're finally left alone.

Suki broke her bow and walked closer towards his table and placed the small box on it.

"What is this?" Zuko asked. He opened the small box and it revealed five green small vials, a blue vial, and black pills.

"What are these?" He asked again and finally looked up to Suki from his seat.

"I saw your sticky glances to her. That liquid and pills will be useful if you really want her." Suki's voice wavered. Her real emotions are starting to spill.

"To whom?" Zuko rhetorically asked. Aiming for her to explain herself further.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Then say her name"

"It's Toph!"

A deafening silence followed before a low chuckle escaped from the young Fire Lord. He took one of the green vials and looked at it closely. 

"Are you suggesting that a drug will work?" Zuko's smug grin didn't left his face.

"I already encountered a lot of men who wanted to do nothing but pleasure themselves with the woman they're lusting after. That body language is obvious to me at this point. You're no different whenever Toph is around, Fire Lord Zuko." 

Although the title Suki used for Zuko is highly respected, the way she said it was emphasized with impudence. Zuko thought for a moment and wondered again.

"It's surprising to see you suggesting such things. Did she do something that ticked you off?" Zuko turned his head to Suki and looked straight into her eyes. As if he's taunting her. 

Suki contemplated if she's going to answer it. It took her few minutes to decide. Her entire being is wavering and her hands curled into fist as she answered.

"No."

Zuko's golden eyes didn't left Suki's. He knows she's lying. This is not the Suki that he's used to. And he's sure that he's not the Zuko that the Team Avatar is used to the moment Suki noticed his unhealthy adoration for the blind earthbender. 

Zuko straightened up and compiled the contents of the small box that Suki gave him. He formed a line with those on his table near his paperworks.

"Orient me about these stuffs then..."

-

_101年02月22日_

_Fire Lord Zuko,_

_Ty Lee informed me about their departure from your palace and I can confirm that none of them know what's the reason behind it. She also revealed the coming back of Loyal Guards in your palace and it caused Aang to worry and they planned to go back to Fire Nation as soon as possible when we read her letter. And they're also wondering about the letter you promised to send them._

_I wrote this while I'm away from them and I'm in a hurry. If you're going to claim her as yours, please do it quickly._

_Kyoshi Warrior,_   
_Suki_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains triggering scenarios. Please read the Archive Warnings before reading.
> 
> Comments and criticisms are appreciated.

Loud pained coughs between the sound of chains can be heard inside the dirty hidden cell. With another hard blow of a fist, a frail body finally collapsed on the cold ground. The metallic taste lingering inside her mouth before spitting it. Revealing another bloody sight in front of the Fire Lord.

Toph made an unsteady crouching form as she tried to balance herself with her weak arms while trying to catch her breath. Her hair is sticking on her sweaty skin and a cloth is barely covering her body, it was the robe that she was wearing before Zuko ruined it and fucked her senseless. Now, he's beating her to pulp after she bit his tongue, she can feel her knees getting scraped by the rough ground below them. She then closed her eyes when she felt him lift his foot, ready to make another force against her ribs then later on her lower abdomen.

A very painful sensation crept into her, something she had never felt before that made her clutched the area around her stomach while helplessly lying on her side. Her whimper became louder. Just when she thought that she can finally escape from this hell, a long midnight of torment awaits her.

**The hope she had earlier was nothing but a cruel trap.**

-

Toph is sitting quietly, her exhaustion still clinging to her even after the pampering the servants offered. A younger handmaid is currently drying and brushing her hair while the others are cleaning her hands and feet. 

She then remembered that time when Katara dragged her for their girls' day out and tried one of the spas in Ba Sing Se. Although these stuffs will irritate her and will make her immediately flew away from them or even push them, she didn't find the strength to do so. Her eyes seemed lifeless. As dead as a delicate porcelain doll's eyes. 

_Delicate..._

After drying her feet with a soft cloth, they let her barefeet make contact with the clean and polished floor of the palace's spa. As soon as she closed the gap between the floor and her soles, she felt the familiar sensation of vibration.

She can feel the figures around her, like how she lived her life after learning earthbending and before Zuko took it away. It is not as clear as before, but she thought that this is better than none. Her seismic sense is coming back. With that, an idea came into her mind. Her pulse beating faster than earlier.

Toph tried to maintain the composure she had and let the servants assist her as they guide her to the other side of the spa room to do her wedding makeup. 

Toph felt a blurry figure of a passage that will lead out of this room. She slowly took a deep breath and gathered the strength that's left on her body. Sensing the tool that was used to trim her hair on one of the servants' grasp through her indistinct seismic sense, she quickly took it away and pushed all the maids away from her. 

She sprinted towards the door, she hissed and tried to ignore the pain she felt from the sharp metal she grabbed. The sides of the tool are cutting her palms and she felt the warm liquid flow through her hand as she ran away, trying her best to get away from the Loyal Guards that are now chasing her. 

She focused on everyone's movement to determine if how she will dodge the attacks they will give her. She's very thankful that she has this skill, smiling to herself thinking of the small hope she have to get away from this place. Away from Zuko.

After all, she was the greatest earthbender in the world.

Minutes passed since she started running, a lot of stumbles and falls she managed to survived, she's still desperate to find the exit. 

Her strength is starting to leave her after dodging many times when the guards started using their firebending in attempt to stop her despite the order of their Fire Lord to not use any kind of firebending against his muse. 

It left her no choice but to stab the sharp metal on one of the guards' throat. Feeling the blood spray on her face after pulling the metal out and used his body as a shield. Her body shook a bit for trying to balance herself while carrying a lifeless body and continued to run away. She then immediately took the polearm that was attached on the guard's back armor and threw his heavy body to block the way of the guards that are chasing her. 

She further learned how to use the sharp metals in defense that midnight. The metallic smell filled the hallway of the palace and her body is splattered with blood. 

Toph then felt a slight burn on her right arm, with panic, she then threw the two sharp metals as a last resort before running away again, hearing the other hit the floor and the other one colliding on someone's flesh. After few sprints, she finally made her way out of the palace.

-

"Close all the gates! Hurry up!"

The captain immediately ordered and the quarter of the palace's royal guards made their way to every exit of the palace. The young Fire Lord standing near the the main gateway of the palace, watching the brutal commotions from afar and Toph's figure getting nearer. 

His shower was cutted off when one of the soldiers called for him, informing that Toph managed to escape from the maids. 

Zuko is only wearing his royal robe, not bothering to wear the Fire Lord armor. He watched Toph with amusement as she fought hard against his royal army.

 _Did she really think that she can easily get away from me?_ Zuko thought. An evil smirk is forming when he saw Toph's tired figure slump and stopped running, hearing and feeling hundreds of people surrounding her, and him waiting for her. He observed her for a bit, watching her wearing the thin bath robe, her shivering body dirtied by the blood and sweat. 

And of course, a tear that escaped from her eye. Zuko's amber eyes showed a cruel glint, he then grinned before ordering the guards.

"Tell the maids to tidy our lovely guest and bring her to the hidden chamber of the palace's dungeon. Accompany the maids and make sure that she will not run away again. The marriage ceremony is adjourned." He then walked away to prepare and purposely bumped his shoulder against Toph's, making her stumble a bit. 

Toph made a quiet sob as the guards proceeded to drag her away and comply their Fire Lord's order. She passed out in the middle of their walk.

-

"Z-Zuko... It hurts... b-bad"

Toph barely said while crying out of the very painful sensation around her stomach after he kicked it. It's very new and unbearable to her. 

Zuko acted as if he heard nothing and grabbed something from the corner of the room, he then opened the last vial he has. He quickly grabbed her chin to open her mouth and forced her to drink it. After swallowing the bitter liquid, she coughed again and felt her weak seismic sense gone. The pain got worse that she doesn't want to move at all and she felt her crotch became more wet and stickier than earlier. It felt very warm too. Toph couldn't help but shriek.

Zuko then noticed the forming puddle of blood between her legs. The last thing she heard was him running and frantically calling the servants before she lost her consciousness.


End file.
